


Boundaries ignored

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley listened to Ivy's boundaries ... and decided to ignore them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries ignored

**Challenge/Prompt:** #460 remainder: #451 boundary  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- weakness

 

 

Ivy wakes up to a sudden movement in her bed. Moaning sleepily she turns her head and feels Harley already snuggling up to her.

“I thought we’ve set some boundaries?” she mumbles as she takes a look at Harley’s arm that winds around her waist.

“We did,” the blonde sighs and buries her face in the red hair.

Ivy frowns and purses her lips. “Then what are you doing here?”

“Trying to get some sleep,” the other woman answers.

“You know what I mean,” Ivy says, her voice lightly annoyed by now.

“Well, I’ve listened to your boundaries …”

Harley leaves the sentence unfinished until Ivy nudges her. “And?”

“And I decided to ignore them. And now Shh, Red, trying to get some sleep here.”

Ivy opens her mouth to answer but decides to let it slip. Not that she could do anything about it anyway. Knowing Harley she would debate until morning.

“I don’t have the nerves for that,” Ivy mumbles and rests her head back on the pillow, being more than sure that Harley’s lips are curled in a victorious grin as she snuggles even closer and sighs contently.

 

 


End file.
